


Metallic Taste

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Series: Requests [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mlm author, this is just porn, to be quite honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: “It was dangerous. Stupid, even, I’ll admit, but that doesn’t change anything.” He paused momentarily, waiting for Sebastian’s input, but it never came. “In the moment I did what I thought I had to. She was scared, and hurt, and if it had been me you would have done the same thing.”Sebastian leant against the counter, rubbing his tired eyes with the heel of his palms. “I know you.”“But don’t we all deserve the same treatment?”“She had a knife, Joseph-““Don’t act like I don’t know!” he finally raised his voice, “I was there, or don’t you remember? That’s what this is about, you know, its about you treating me like a child, even though I’ve been in this business almost as long as you, so stop treating me like I’m still ‘Junior Detective Oda’ and start treating me like your partner!”





	Metallic Taste

**Author's Note:**

> From user @heyletsdreamadream on Tumblr who asked for some good ol' fashion Joseb porn. This is a little shorter than usual, but there will probably end up being a part 2, so thank you to her for inspiring me! I miss these two a lot.

“Dammit, Joseph!” 

“Can you calm down for a minute, please?” 

The younger detective reached out for his partner, shoulders straight and tense in the defensive. The ride there had been dead quiet, Sebastian silently fuming in the driver’s seat beside him. Enough time had passed that Joseph could feel the tension in the air; knowing full well that the moment they were safe and in the privacy of his apartment, Sebastian would lash out. 

“Calm down? Calm down?!” he barked, causing the raven-haired man to snap back, keeping his hands to himself. “I’m – I’m beyond calm at this point, Joseph. The hell was that out there?” Sebastian’s voice was quieter now, but Joseph knew that meant he was no less pissed than before. He had one hand on the counter and the other at his hip, eyebrows taught, with his voice even; he was using his ‘Dad Stance’ and leaving no room for a counter-argument. 

“That woman was distraught, she needed-“ 

“She needed to be detained!” Burying his fingers in his overgrown locks, Seb let out a long groan, “Joseph, if all the bleeding hearts of the world were enough to stop bullets then there’d be no need for caution, but they’re not!” 

Finally their eyes met, dark brown locking onto amber, and although it was scrutinizing, making Joseph’s heart ache and hands clutch his biceps a little tighter, he knew Sebastian was just worried. 

“Look, I know it was a dangerous move-“ 

“That’s for goddamn sure.” 

Joseph scoffed, “Will you let me finish?” 

This time it was Joseph’s turn to glower at his partner though he supposed, from the flippant nod and only slight look of surprise on Sebastian’s face, that it didn’t quite hold a candle to the older man’s. 

“It was dangerous. Stupid, even, I’ll admit, but that doesn’t change anything.” He paused momentarily, waiting for Sebastian’s input, but it never came. “In the moment I did what I thought I had to. She was scared, and hurt, and if it had been me you would have done the same thing.” 

Sebastian leant against the counter, rubbing his tired eyes with the heel of his palms. “I know you.” 

“But don’t we all deserve the same treatment?” 

“She had a knife, Joseph-“ 

“Don’t act like I don’t know!” he finally raised his voice, “I was there, or don’t you remember? That’s what this is about, you know, its about you treating me like a child, even though I’ve been in this business almost as long as you, so stop treating me like I’m still ‘Junior Detective Oda’ and start treating me like your partner!” 

The word ‘partner’ rang through the air like reverb from a gunshot. It held so many meanings, at home and in the workplace, and Sebastian knew it was a sore spot for Joseph. For him to have used it so blatantly, this was a serious issue. Ever since Myra, ever since they had first gotten together, Sebastian never used the right labels for them. 

_“This is Joseph, he’s a detective too.”_ he introduced to his cousin when she visited last July. 

_“We’re co-workers.”_ he explained when he checked the plus one for his sister’s wedding for autumn of next year. 

_“My partner, Detective Oda.”_ to the father of a suspect on the current case they were working. 

Joseph didn’t know if he had ever heard the word ‘boyfriend’ pass Sebastian’s lips in all the years he had known him. 

“Jo,” his voice waivered, “You know I don’t think of you like… like you’re beneath me or something.” 

“Would it kill you to act like it sometimes?” 

Sebastian stood then; closing in on the few steps it took to get to his partner and letting calloused hands rest on his shoulders. “Hey, look at me.” 

The younger man continued to stare at his shoes, at the grout in the tile floor, at the jam stain Sebastian had left that morning on the floor by the fridge in a rush to get out the door with breakfast. 

“Look,” a large hand cupped his chin and turned his head up, “You know more than anybody how worried I get…” he squeezed lightly, making Joseph’s eyes snap back up. “How warranted it is.” 

“Seb,” he pulled in a shallow breath, “Scolding me doesn’t teach me anything.” 

“I know,” the brunet pecked one pale cheek, “I know,” and the other, “But the thought of what could ‘a happened… if you’d just been a little slower when she pulled out that switchblade-“ 

“Yeah, yeah,” the younger turned his head, pressing a wet kiss to the inside of one big palm “You know I’m pretty quick on my feet though.” 

“Oh of course,” he let out a low chuckle, “Seen you in action enough to know.” 

Joseph smirked and relaxed into the chair, pulling Sebastian with him. The taller of the two towered over him, leaning one knee on the dark wood of the seat and bending to meet his lips. Languidly, Joseph reciprocated, pulling off his gloves and starting to undo the buttons on the larger man’s vest as their lips pressed together. 

But Seb, who gripped at his hands and stepped off the chair, cut him short. 

“Is this… are you still mad?” 

“What?” Sebastian shook his head, “No, Jo, I’m not mad, you just scared the shit outta me earlier.” As he spoke he dropped to his knees, elbows on his partner’s thighs, nimble fingers undoing his vest. “Just feelin’ a little raw right now.” 

Biting his lip, he let the older man continue his musings, knowing full well what was to come. Joseph had put himself in the direct line of danger, he had unknowingly put his life on the line, and it had shaken Sebastian. The same thing happened when he had been tackled by a perp a few months back, or last year when a stray bullet nicked his calf during a standoff at the shopping centre. Sebastian was protective, though not possessively so, and at times when he felt so close to almost losing another person he loved, it almost called for a little possessiveness. 

“I'm sorry,” he kissed into the pale skin of his partner’s neck, “Really, I am.” 

“I know,” Joseph tried not to squirm at the hot brush of air over dampened skin, “It’s alright.” 

Sebastian hummed in reply, opening both the vest and undershirt to reach hot, smooth skin underneath. Expanses of flesh that moulded to his hands and gave way to each touch like it was something familiar. He kissed at Joseph’s collarbones, hands straying further down. 

“No, it’s not,” he mumbled into the soft skin, trained fingers popping open his belt and pulling it from the loops. “You’re a grown man, I shouldn’t-“ 

Joseph’s soft smile faltered, stopping to grip Sebastian’s face in his hands. 

“Hey,” he leaned down and met his lips, “You're stubborn, I'm impulsive, let's leave it at that..” 

Sebastian managed a small smile, pecking the corner of Joseph’s mouth again before he continued, sucking a light mark between his pectorals as he palmed the man’s cock. 

“Shit…” he huffed in response, eyes fluttering shut, head falling to the back of the chair. It had been a while since he had been touched, Sebastian knew, and for him to start cursing so early in the game he must have been pent up. 

“Really?” he sighed, cupping the shape of the quickly hardening length. “Already this desperate.” 

“Sh-shut up…” he grunted through gritted teeth, trying to keep his hips still as the man between his legs thumbed at his head through his thin boxer-briefs. Giving him the satisfaction of knowing how worked up he had gotten Joseph would only make him worse. 

"Jo, you know there's no point in getting shy on me now.” 

He continued marking the other man’s chest, making him grip tightly to the sides of the dining chair in order to stay sitting. Even as he pulled the elastic down, uncovering the man’s member in it’s entirety, Joseph’s eyes stayed shut tight, breaths even but slowly picking up the pace. 

“Still not talkin’?” the older man ducked his head, letting his growing facial hair rub against the sensitive skin of Joseph’s hip, “I’m not doin’ anything until you tell me what you want.” 

The other detective let out a small noise of exasperation, knuckles whitening under his iron grip on the wood. Still, he shook his head. 

“Oh?” Seb feigned confusion, letting his lips trail from the line of his briefs to the middle of his chest again, “C’mon, big guy, use your words.” 

“Bite me, you prick.” he ground out, finally meeting whiskey coloured eyes with his own. 

“Is that a request?” 

Teeth scraped the darkening skin of his collar, trailing down his left side until they skimmed one perk nipple. Knowing full well how sensitive the younger man’s chest was, he wasn’t surprised when Joseph keened, head falling back to the chair and mouth gaping to catch his breath. 

“Please just – please touch me, Seb.” 

Hearing the way his voice deepened, how his normal cool cadence had given way to a low growl did something to Sebastian. He was in charge right now, but Joseph had taken a commanding tone, and it was obviously an attempt to rouse him. 

“Mm,” he let his tongue wander further down, knowing full well that as he spoke the words “Not specific enough,” his breath was hot on the skin of Joseph’s naked cock. 

“Sebastian,” he barked, “Just blow me already.” 

Before he could even finish, the same teeth that had been teasing at his chest brushed the underside of his head, making his hips rise and body clench. 

“Demanding,” Sebastian growled, wrapping one hand around the base of his shaft as the other gripped tightly to one slender hip. “You know what you do to me?” 

Joseph bit his lip, trying to focus on anything apart from the tight grip around his length. 

“Answer.” 

“N-No,” he struggled for a grip on the creaking seat, finally giving up and letting one hand fall to Sebastian’s unkempt hair. “Y-You should show me.” 

With a smirk and a short, searing kiss, Sebastian pulled Joseph’s glasses from his face and finally dropped down to take the man in his mouth, forcing himself down agonizingly slow, and pulling back up before he could reach halfway. 

“Fuck…” mumbled the younger of the two, fingers flexing in peppered chestnut locks. Gasping and writhing as the older man lapped at the tip as he pulled away. 

“You get it now?” 

All the other man could manage was a terse nod. Always one to be praised for his posture, sitting up straight now was a task. He was caught between pushing up into Sebastian’s mouth and staying stable, stomach dropping at every hum and slide of his slacks against the wooden chair. At this point he felt like they’d both end up on the floor. 

“Seb – Seb –“ he huffed with a loud swallow, “Please can we – can we move to the couch or something –“ 

The ‘please’ only made the man more enthusiastic, hollowing his cheeks completely and relaxing his throat so he could take Joseph all the way in. Between the bruising grip on his hip and the way his socked feet were just narrowly gripping the edge of Sebastian’s knee, all he could do as the man chased his finish like a professional was struggle for purchase on the wooden seat, no doubt leaving claw marks with his blunt nails. 

Worked up and pinned helplessly, it only took a few more moments before he felt that familiar warmth in his core. The grip he had in Sebastian’s hair must have seized, or maybe the thighs around his shoulders too, but Sebastian suddenly took him into his throat, burying his nose in the trail of hairs leading up from his groin and swallowing with a deep hum. It was enough to push Joseph over that edge, whole body going taught as he slipped from the seat and released with a cry that he couldn’t quiet in time. 

Sebastian must have noticed, using both his hands to hold Joseph’s weight up and back onto the seat. His mouth was unrelenting, even as saliva and semen dripped between his lips and onto the black slacks Joseph was wearing, no doubt leaving stains in its wake. It took Joseph letting out a low whine and finally collapsing forward, head resting on his partner’s shoulder, and a push to get him off. Sometimes Joseph actively sought out overstimulation, but he was in a sensitive spot, and even as Seb pulled off with a few kisses to his softening shaft and lapping at the last drops from the tip, he felt the urge to squirm. 

“You understand?” asked Sebastian, in a voice that was raw and full of arousal. 

“Mhm,” was all Joseph could manage, pulling the other man up for a kiss. He tasted of Joseph, and the quick wipe of his mouth on his sleeve obviously didn’t clear everything, but he didn’t mind. As long as Sebastian knew he understood, he appreciated him, he was here and safe now, that was all that mattered. 

“Good,” he stood up, bringing the shorter man with him and leading him backwards in the direction of the bedroom, “Think you can help me understand too?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism and comments are welcomed and encouraged! 
> 
> If you have a request or would like to find me on other social media, my Tumblr is **milesupy0urs.tumblr.com** and I can be contacted there through DM or ask box.  
>  **(CW: Blog contains NSFW, extreme violence, gore, and horror.)**


End file.
